Unfortunate Souls
by Anime Fanfics 4 Life
Summary: Naru and Mai have had a bit of an akward relationship from the beginning. Mai likes Naru and doesn't know how he feels. She decides to just keep quiet about it but what will happen when Mai has Naru come to her house on a case? Will she let Naru know of her true strength when it comes to her powers? Will she tell Naru of her feelings and if so will he feel the same? Mai x Naru
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! This is my new fanfic profile. btw this is also my first attempt at writing a fanfic... haha anyways i will be writing anime and vocaloid fanfics in the future. Please reveiw 3 **

"Mai, tea," Naru said coldly. "HAAAAAIIII," said short haired brunette Mai Taniyama. She worked at Shibuya Psychic Research Facility along with Kazuya Shibuya, more commonly refered to as Naru, and Lin Koujo. It had been almost two years since she started working there. What started out as a way to pay off a camera she broke had turned into a full blown job working as an assistant to Naru, the bold prideful 17 year old ghost hunter. She had started just out of intrest but along the way showed signs of pyschic powers such as clairvoyance, postcognitive dreams, and astral projection. However she did not let **ANYONE** know the true strength of her powers.

"Eh, Naru..." said the shy 17 year old. "What," Naru said in a 'you just broke my focus from my book what do you want' tone of voice. "It's just umm... well... I-i uh... have a case in mind... and i was just uh... wondering if you want t-to uh check it out?" "Like what?" "Well... th-this particular case is uh... personal... and uh... it has to do with... m-my house..." said Mai shyly. She wasn't all that comfortable with having Naru, Lin, and possibly all of there comrades inside her house. "And?" said Naru. "What's the issue?"

"W-well... I have tried to solve this one myself b-but i think i need help. Last weekend i had that teacher i told you about come and check up on me a-and... everything went fine until she sat down... All of the sudden there were multiple rapping sounds and well... a vase went flying towards her head. I barely pushed her out in time."

"Hmm..." Naru said deep in thought. "I'm not sure. Being the idiot that you are, you could have even imagined the whole thing and you know i don't like personal jobs from people within the office. However, I made an exeption for John so only this once i will check it out, but i would like to visit your house first with Masako, John, Ayako, and Bo-san just to make sure you aren't going crazy,"Naru choked out. 'What's with her?' he thought. 'Why is she acting strange about this? Could something really bad have happend besides this?'

**I know it's short but I'm gonna keep them short for a little bit while I'm getting on my feet. I will update on this asap which usually means tommorow but anyway thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me! I'm really happy you guys seem to be liking the story :D but yeah I will try to update at least once everyday for a while maybe twice depending on how the writing goes. Enjoy and reveiw! I don't own anything of Ghost Hunt**

"Sure! Ok, Thanks Naru!" Mai said cheerfully. 'What am I gonna do with her...' Naru thought. Naru contacted John, Masako, Bo-chan, and Ayako with the news.

"Are you ok Mai? Naru called everyone with the news of your house. Is everything all right?" voiced a concerned Ayako on the phone. "Huh? Oh! Yeah evereythings fine... haha... just fine..." Mai said trying to hide the worry and suspicion in her voice. "Mai, your not fooling anyone. Tell me all that's happend," said Ayako. 'Darnit... I'm really not good at this stuff huh?' thought Mai.

"Ok, but just... keep it quiet for now I'm not even sure if it's something real or not," Mai said cautiously. "Ok, you can trust me with anything Mai," the voice on the phone said sweetly. "Well... as you know, I get dreams about the past of the ghosts and sometimes Gene is there telling me what's going on... A few nights ago, I had one in my house but this one... was very different. It showed Naru and Gene BOTH in my house... They were both running with me but Gene seemed to be unnoticed by Naru. I'm not sure if he was a ghost or what but... well... There was something really big chasing us... I didn't tell Naru about it. I was going to but I kinda forgot..." Mai choked out.

"Mai... You have to tell Naru. And if this happend, why didn't you try a different agency just as a backup for this dream possibly being part of your clairvoyance?" Ayako said. "I did... It didn't work out as planned..." Mai said cautiously. "What happend Mai?" "Everything was going great at first. They found a spirit and everything but just as they were going to exorcise it... a huge flash came out of no where and rapping sounds started. After things seemed to calm down... There was writing in blood on the walls saying 'only Naru'," Mai said unevenly.

"Mai! These are things that Naru has to know about! Call him and tell him now!" yelled Ayako.

**dun Dun DUN! haha I'm mean leaving you with a cliff hanger like that. Will Ayako tell Naru first? Will Mai agree to tell in the first place? Find out on the next chapter of!... Unfortunate Souls!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples! Two times in one day?! I'm on a roll here! Please read and review. I don't own anything from Ghost Hunt**

"B-but it's already so late and-" Mai started to say but was cut off by Ayako. "Call him now you baka!" she yelled out. "H-hai!" Mai yelled in responce.

Mai picked up her cell phone and started to dial Naru's number but stopped half-way through. 'Should I really call him? It was probably just a dream though... right?' Mai thought. 'No... I promised Ayako I would call. Here goes nothing.' She started to dial the numbers again.

"Hello?" Naru said in an irritated voice. "O-oh I'm sorry Naru did I wake you?!' she questioned. "Yes, now this had better be important," he said coldly. "W-well it's just that I had one of my dreams and Ayako yelled at me to call you so... I did and uh... I'm not even sure if the dream was relavant or if it's just a dream but it could be really important," she stuttered out. "Well? What is it?" Naru said in his usual monetone.

"W-well, I woke up a little while ago from my dream and uh..." she started, but she didn't want Naru to know that she knew about Gene. 'Should I come out and say it?' she thought. 'but he might suspect I'm lying at how powerful I am... especially since I'm in direct contact with his long lost twin brother...' "Mai? Are you going to finish already?" said the irritated voice on the phone.

"O-oh! Yeah, sorry just another sec please." she said. 'I guess I have no choice...' she thought again. "Naru... you need to know that what I'm about to tell you is huge... I've lied to you about something big... whether my dream is real or not... what I'm about to tell you before hand is... so just... please don't hate me..." she managed to choke out.

"What have you not told me?" Naru said now wide awake. 'What's going on with her?' he thought. 'She should know that I would never hate her right? Maybe not... I've never been one to show my feelings...'

"I-I've known this for a while now... ever since we met h-he came to me in my dreams sometimes and explained what it was I was seeing..." she stuttered out. "Who came to you in your dreams Mai?" he said trying to act calm. He was now worried for her and partially scared of hearing this new information, not that he would ever show it.

"G-gene."

**DUN DUN DUN! EVEN BIGGER CLIFF HANGER! I'm so mean sometimes... anyway I have almost nothing to do today so I might even put our another chapter idk... anyway thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Hehe about that cliff hanger... I'm so mean! Anyways I said I would update so this is it. Read and Review! :) As much as I wish i did... I do not own anything from Ghost Hunt**

"Mai..." Naru started. He was shocked. 'H-how could she? W-wha? H-how?' He just blanked. He had no idea what to say. What was he supposed to do? Someone practically just dropped the biggest bomb in the world on him. 'Wait... I-if she knows this... What else could she know about me? D-did she know about everything?' he thought cautiously.

"I'm sorry Naru..." Mai managed to choke out. "I... I... How much do you know about how-" He couldn't say it. He hasn't for years. He had been searching for Gene forever so why couldn't he say his name? Suddenly it donned on him. 'I have to keep my composure. I will never hate Mai. I just hope she knows this...' he thought.

"J-just tell me what happend in your dream..." he said. "Naru... I-" she started sobbing, but was cut off by Naru. "Just tell me what happend Mai," he tried to say in a reassuring voice. "Ok Naru.." she said sadly wiping tears from her eyes.

"You and I were sitting talking about the case and the new advances we made on it and then a large spirit appeared and you got scared, grabbed me, and ran. It was weird seeing you scared..." she said. "Anyway, we started running away from it when... Gene started running with us. The weird thing is... is that you seemed to not notice him and... he didn't feel like a spirit..."

"Ok. Thank you for calling me. We will talk about Gene and what you know about him and I later," Naru said once again trying to sound somewhat upbeat so she didn't get scared. "Naru... I'm really sorry. After some time... he told me who he was and that he wasn't you. He at first advised me not to tell you for... reasons but then he said it didn't matter anymore but... I was scared of you leaving me... and hating me..." she said as she started to cry once again.

"No Mai don't cry," he said. Mai was taken aback by the sudden show of emotion towards her. Naru had always been distant and prideful but he seemed different now. "Naru..." she said suprised. "I'll come over early tommorrow and then we can discuss eveything in person. Ok?" Naru said. "Ok Naru," she said happily. "Goodnight Mai," he said softly. "Goodnight Naru," said Mai. They both hung up.

Mai immediatly fell asleep hoping it would calm her nerves. Naru. on the other hand, did not. 'Does she know where he is? What all does she know? D-does she know my true identity?!' These thoughts raced through his mind. Eventually he set his alarm earlier and drifted off to sleep. 'I'll figure this out...' he thought and closed his eyes.

**Was that reaction different to what you thought? Idk what I would expect but yeah. No huge cliff hanger on this one. Haha lolz. Please review! Thanks for reading as always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey! Here's the 5th chapter of Unfortunate Souls! Please read and review! I don't own anything from Ghost Hunt**

The next morning Mai woke up to a knock at her door. 'Who would be here at this hour? Oh! Naru!' she thought. Mai hurried out of bed, threw some comfy cloths on, and ran to the door as fast as she could. "Naru!" she yelled and hugged the man.

"Mai?" Naru said in a different voice from his usual monetone. 'His voice is very comforting...' Mai thought slightly confused. She was scared of him leaveing. "I was so scared you were lying or were SUPER mad at me! I-I thought I would lose you forever!" Mai screamed out as she started to cry once again. "Mai," Naru said sternly. "I would never hate you. You need to understand this, and tell me all that you know about me and Gene."

"Y-yeah..." she said as she willed herself to stop crying. "Ok come in," Mai said calmed down. 'Wow!' Naru thought. 'Her house is bigger than mine! How could she afford it? Let alone keep it this perfect and clean?' "Please sit," Mai said now with a worried expression.

"Promise me that you won't hate me for all I'm about to tell you?" Mai said barely holding back tears again. She was obviously not good at that. "I promise," Naru said in a stern but reassuring voice. "Ok but Naru... I need you to understand that I have known this for a while and I never told you. Until now that is... Even as scared and terrified as I am that you will leave... I won't hate you for it. There is quite a lot I've never told you that I know so just... be prepared for what your about to hear. It might bring back painful memmories..." Mai stammered out.

"I'll be fine just... tell me what you know. I need to know how much you know..." Naru said now back to usual self. "Ok..." Mai said. "I'll start from the beginning. I knew I had powers before you came into my life... I lied and acted differently because of-" Mai started to say but remembered a certain promise she made. She had promised _him_ she wouldn't tell Naru of her true strength or of who _he _was. "I'm just going to say personal reasons," she added.

"Anyway... I knew I had powers before I met you and I acted like I didn't know. I also knew all of the things you would talk about. The supernatural stuff I mean. I know about PK and... I know what your powers are too. Before you ask, I will not tell you how strong my powers are and how many I have but it isn't the level I've been showing, or the number." Naru said with much caution.

Naru uncontiously let out a small gasp but quickly regained his composure. He couldn't bombard her with these questions right now. He had to make sure she didn't worry and he respected her words of saying she would tell him the length of her powers. "Ok. Go on," he said.

"Ok... The very first night I met you, I had a dream about the old school building. it also had a figure that looked exactly like you in it. I knew from the start that it wasn't you. His demener and aura were not the same. I did not pry for who he was but he told me he knew who I was and also helped me understand our case. He knew the strength of my powers though. He told me things about who he was over time and also... who you were-" Mai stopped here. The phone rang right after she finished that sentence.

Mai walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hai?" she said. "Hi Mai, it's Ayako. Have you told Naru about the dream?" she said. "He's here now. We are uh... discussing it now here." she said. "Oh ok. What time should we all be there?" "Uh just be here at... 5:30 ok?" "Ok we will see you all then!" Ayako said just before hanging up. Naru was still on the couch deep in thought. 'What did she mean by she knows who I am? Does she really know?!' Naru screamed in his mind. He was barely holding his sanity and composure.

"Where was I?" Mai said and sat down.

**The secrets out! Well partially... Hehe I know what's gonna happen... I'm so mean. Please review. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. 6th chapters out now! I'm on a roll here! Usually I have writers block and stop my stories but I think this is the 1st time I'll finish one! Son't worry I'll finish I won't leave you guys hanging. I don't own anything from Ghost Hunt.**

"Where was I," Mai said and sat down. "Oh yeah..." she said with less enthusiasam. "Wh-What do you mean by you know who I am Mai..." Naru managed to spit out. "Naru... I know your him," Mai said. "A-and who am I then?" Naru said and looked up at Mai with a worry stricken face. 'He's scared... Maybe I should lie. He looks terrified. The even bigger matter is that he's actually showing this emotion...' Mai thought.

"Mai?" Naru said, snapping Mai back into reality. 'I have to... I promised...' she thought. "I know your... O-oliver Davis..." Mai said and looked away from Naru. Naru couldn't believe it. 'Sh-she knows... N-no... I-if she knows who I am then-' Naru's thought was interupted by Mai's voice.

"Naru I... I know all these things I shouldn't... G-gene had told me everything about you both; when he disappeared and was presumed dead, how he found out who I was, how stong your powers are..." Mai stopped there. Suddenly the reality of it all hit her. 'Naru hid these things for a reason and hearing them again now... H-he didn't tell me because these weren't my buisness but I know all of it anyway. He doesn't even know me... I want to tell him but... _him_...' Mai thought.

Naru was petrified on the couch. 'Sh-she knows everything doesn't she? 'Oh my god... What am I going to do?! I promised I wouldn't leave her. That comes first,' Naru thought. "Mai... don't look so worried," Naru said with a smile. "I promised I wouldn't leave you," he said as he stood up, walked over to Mai, sat down and hugged her.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! He's showing so much emotion! Wha?' Mai thought, stunned. "Naru... How can you not hate me?! I kept everything a secret! H-how do you not hate me?" she said as she leaned into the hug and cried. "Mai..." Naru started. He didn't know what to say. Then, it donned on him. She still didn't know he loved her.

"Mai, look at me," Naru said sternly. She obeyed and look at Naru's face. "I won't leave you because... I love you Mai," Naru said. Mai was stunned but Naru suddenly started leaning closer to her face. Naru kissed her on the lips softly.

Mai was stunned. The kiss seemed to lat for hours even though it was probably only a few seconds that went by. When Naru took his lips on off the young girl's, she sat there frozen. "Naru!" she yelled and hugged him. "I love you too Naru! I love you so much!" Mai said. They were interupted by a knock on the door.

"Mai it's us! Open up!" she heard Ayako call. "O-ok c-coming!" Mai said. She was still partially stunned from kissing Naru. "H-hey guys!" she said followed by nervous laughter. "Welcome! I-i'll start setting up!" she said and rushed out the door towards the van. Lin smiled slighty and walked in.

**That's all for this chapter. Naru actually has emotions?! What?! Lolz I knew he always had emotions. From now on he will show his open emotions but ONLY in front of Mai so with Mai: regular person, with others: same stuck up jerk. PLease review! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**7 chapters out already?! Yeah... I'm on a roll :D I don't own anything from Ghost Hunt.**

"Help Mai bring everything in. At first I wasn't sure of anything being here, but now I am," Naru said back to his usual prideful self. "UUUHHHH! But it's so heavey!" Ayako complained. "Go. Help. Her," Naru said sternly. "Fine, whatever," Ayako said annoyed.

After everything was set up in the new base, Ayako brought the dream back up. "Hey Mai, now that we're all here, could you tell us all what happend in your dream?" This made Naru frown. He had forgotten all about the dream when he came over and went straight into talking about Gene and him. "Uhm..." Mai started. She looked over at Naru with a it-has-something-they-shouldn't-know-in-it look. Naru got it. "It's fine. Tell them," he said.

"O-ok... W-well, Naru and I were talking here in the base and we heard rapping sounds and Naru grabbed me and ran. We started to run towards the entrance down the hallway when... "someone"... came running with me. Naru didn't notice this person running with me and ran down one of the two halls. The other person ran down the next. Then, something huge caem up on me from behind and said 'choose' in a framiliar voice..." Mai said. Ayako was artially shocked. "You failed to mention that last part to me Mai!" she yelled out.

"I didn't want to say until I talked it over with Naru first," she said. Naru was shocked too, though he didn't show it on his face. "Was the other person running with you alive or was it a spirit?" he said calmly. "I'm not sure... H-he didn't fell like a spirit Naru..." she said quietly. "Ok what's with the untold understanding between the three of you?" Bo-chan and John said in unison. "O-oh... That..." Mai started. "It's my twin brother Gene who I thought was dead," Naru said sternly. Mai and Ayako looked at him in shock.

"Naru..." Ayako said. Ayako did know of Gene from the beginning. After trust was gained, Mai went to her with these issues and a mutual friendship grew. "Masako, do you sense any spirits?" Naru said with everyone else still in shock. Masako was shocked too. If they knew of Gene it was possible for them to know his true identity. "Y-yes, and very powerful ones at that. They don't seem to want to harm any of us except Naru... but that's only one of them. The other wants to help," she said calmly. "One is a male, the other is female. The female has the hostile intents and-" Masako let out a scream and fell to the floor.

"Masako!" Mai screamed.

**I know this ones kinda short but I felt like I should end it here. Please review. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wonder if Masako is ok? hehe... I don't own anything from Ghost Hunt.**

"Masako!" Mai screamed.

"Masako! Are you ok?!" Ayako yelled. "I-i'm f-fin-" Masako winced as she tried to stand up. "Th-this spirit... I-it doesn't want me here... It thinks I'll find out too much about it before... it reveals itself," Masako said. "Reveals itself? To who?" Bo-chan said. "I think we know the answer to that," John said and looked at Mai and Naru.

"Yeah..." They said in unison. "I think we should send you home Masako," Naru said. "F-for once I would h-have to agree. This spirit is really powerful a-and it doesn't want me h-here," she said out of breath. "I'll leave," said Masako as she looked towards the ceiling. Mai confused, looked up to see a sprit poking its head through the ceiling.

"M-mina?!" Mai said startled. "M-mina! What are you doing here I-I thought-" Mai started but was interupted by the spirit talking. "You going to have to choose Mai. Hehe," Mina said in a sing-song voice. "You can't have both. If you don't decide... I'll make you decide. But you already knew that didn't you?" "Mina... why are you-" "You know why you jerk! You took everything from me! Now it's my turn," Mina said with a devious smile and disapeared.

"Mai, who was that and what was she talking about," Naru sadi sternly. "T-that's Mina... We went to middle school together but... She commited suicide after her boyfriend confessed he loved me. I told her I would never do something like that to her and that I didn't love him but... obviously she didn't believe me..." Mai said still partially stunned from seeing her friend as a ghost.

Naru looked up at the group. "I believe she wants revenge on Mai by making her choose between Gene and I. I don't know if she's powerful enough to, but she might be able to make a somewhat physical body for Gene that only Mai can see," he said. He was just about to continue talking when all of the windows and doors shut and locked. Everyone tried to unlock them but couldn't and started panicing. Naru on the other hand, looked calm and composed.

"We should only be locked up until Mai chooses. Would you all please go to the living room so I can talk to Mai in private?" Naru said. This notion was foolwed by a sting of 'yeahs' and 'yes'' as everyone fled the room.

"Mai," Naru started. "I'm not sure if I can get us out of this one," he said with a soft smile. He went up and kissed Mai passionatly before saying, "You will have to choose between us. I don't believe you have power strong enough to stop this. She looks like she's been planning and waiting for the right time for a while now." "Naru... What am I gonna do? I can't lose either of you!" Mai screamed out.

There was a long pause before Naru said, "Choose Gene."

**Forced to choose? Man I really am mean! Please review and as always, Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello peoples! 9th chapter of Unfortunate Souls! Read, enjoy, and review! I don't own anything from Ghost Hunt**

There was a long pause before Naru said, "Choose Gene."

"Eh?!" Mai stuttered out. "Mai, I originally came to Japan looking for him. I've been dead without him. I will gladly give up my life for him to live again, even partially," Naru said with a sweet smile on his face. "Naru how could you say that?! I love you Naru! But over time, Gene has become like a brother to me! How does she think I could possibly choose!" Mai screamed out.

"Mai..." a faint voice rang out. Mai looked in the direction of the voice a froze. Over in the corner of the room was an apparation of someone who looked like Naru. "G-gene?" she managed to speak out. "Mai? H-how?! What?!" Gene said. "Oh my god..." Mai and Gene said in unison.

"W-What?" Naru said in a shocked tone of voice. "Is he here," he said. "Y-yeah..." Mai said. "G-gene!?" Naru yelled out. "N-Naru!" Gene rang out. "Can't you hear each other?!" Mai screamed out as well. "No!" Gene and Naru said in unison. "Calm down both of you! I'll act as a messenger so both of you shut up!" Mai yelled. "H-hai..." they said in unison again.

"Heh... You guys really are twins... You both keep saying things in unison," Mai said and laughed slightly. "A-ask him where he's been all this time..." Naru spit out. Mai said this in Gene's direction and he responded, "I could ask you the same thing." Mai repeated each others phrases to each other which explained that neither could contact the other all this time.

Before long, things started to occur just as the did in Mai's dream. Rapping sounds started and things around the room shook. Naru grabbed Mai and ran out of the door with Gene following close behind. A large spirit started chasing them from behind as they ran chanting "Which will you choose which will you choose?" Mai started to panic as the three ran.

After a few minutes of running through the house, they came to the two hallways. Gene ran through one, and Naru through the other. Mai froze and stared at the two hallways. Both boys realized the situation and started running back but were stopped by an invisable wall. "No getting out of it No getting out of it," Mina kept chanting. Both boys were pounding on the invisable thing blocking them from Mai. The huge spirit turned into an apparation of Mina and two identical apparations appeared behing Gene and Naru. Suddenly, the boys stopped pounding as if they were frozen in time.

"Who will you save Who will you save Who will you save?" Mina kept repeating. Mai looked at her surroundings and noticed Mina's evil smirk. "Now or never Now or never Mai. Tick tock Tick tock Tick tock..." the spirit said.

**Cliff hanger time! Haha who will she choose who will she choose? Please review and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back now here's chapter 10. Only a few chapters left (giving you guys a heads up) I will be writing more fanfics but about what i do not know... I don't own anything from Ghost Hunt**

"Now or never Now or never Mai. Tick tock Tick tock Tick tock..." the spirit said.

"How can you do this?! It's not my fault! And why punish them?! Just kill me instead!" Mai screamed out. "Oh my dear, that would be all too easy," she said with a laugh."This is simply their punishment for liking you. Niko got his," she said widening her smirk. "N-no... You didn't... You put your ex-boy-friend through this?!" Mai yelled. "Why of course! It's his fault too you know."

"You sick, twisted jerk..." Mai said. "Hurry now Hurry now! One will have to die soon! Don't choose and I'll just kill them both and your friends! They have been frozen for quite some time now," Mina said with a now stern voice. **This is where one of her previously unknown powers comes in. **Mai used her telepathy to here what Naru and Gene were thinking. They were both thinking of the other. All she heard was 'No Mai! Choose him not me!' She nearly crakced under pressure. "I said I wouldn't do it..." Mai spoke out. "I promised _him _I wouldn't," she kept saying. "I guess it can't be helped now."

Mai's body formed into an unkown position and she started chanting things even the twins couldn't understand. Light started to form around her body and she started yelling and crying out in pain. The boys thoughts drifted from one another to Mai. They didn't understand what was happening. Mai's chanting got louder as the light got brighter. The entire hallway was filled with a blinding white light. "Wh-what are you doing?! N-no stop you can't! NO!" Mina said as her body started to disentigrate. Mai shot out all of the light in one purified bolt.

Mina was destroyed, as were her other apparations and the invisable walls holding Naru and Gene back. Mai looked at them running towards her smiled the happiest smile possible and fell to the ground. "Mai!" both boys screamed in unison. Naru ran towards her, lifted her head, and checked for a pulse. There was a faint beating on her neck. Mai looked up at the boys never losing her smile once. "I-I know you said you w-would never leave m-me Naru but... I-I'm afraid I'll have to go soon," she said in a sweet, soft voice.

"Mai don't you dare give up on me!" Naru yelled back. "G-gene... M-move on... I won't be here any longer to k-keep you company," she said still smiling. "I love you like my o-own brother, so I n-need you to be happy. You'll b-be happy there. I'll meet you s-soon," the brunette said quietly. "N-no Mai I can't lo-" Gene started but was disappearing in the process. "T-times up for your body. Go move on. Be h-happy."

"Mai..." Naru started but was soon in tears. "Mai don't you dare give up! You've been through all of this and your just going to let one stupid spirit get the best of you?! NO! I won't let that happen!" he screamed as loud as he could. "I won't let that happen..." "N-naru... I-I love you so much, but you need to f-forget me... You need t-to move on with your life a-and find love again," Mai said hurting with everyword she said. "D-don't let Mina get to you too. I won't live m-much l-longer. I love you Naru," she said as she kissed him on the lips ever so softly.

Just then, everyone from SPR came chargeing to her from the other side of the hallway. "Mai!" they all screamed together. "O-oh... H-hey g-guys..." she started but was soon cut off by a wince of pain. "I-I don't h-have much longer t-to live g-guys. All of you... be happy without me there... d-don't dwell o-on this h-horrible p-past... I love you all," Mai said as she took a final deep breath in. Naru checked for a pulse and there wasn't anything he could feel. Ayako and Masako started crying their eyes out.

"N-no you can't go now! I still have things to bicker about with you! Mai, you are such a good friend to me but you never knew!" Masako started. "Mai!" Ayako and Masako said together. Bo-chan and John started to cry slightly. Ayako had already called the police and they all heard the sirens in the distance. "Mai... don't leave me alone..." Naru said.

**Omg I almost cried writing this guys! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Who's **_**he**_**? What will become of Mai? Will Gene move on? Please review and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello I'm updating ASAP after that last chapter. That was a HUGE cliff hanger that I feel bad for so yeah... I don't own anything from Ghost Hunt**

"Mai... don't leave me alone..." Naru said.

The ambulance parked in front of the large Taniyama house. The rushed to the doors with supplies in hand and knocked loudly. Bo-chan let them in and they rushed to Mai's side. Her body was now cold and frail with no pulse. They paramedics quickly applied CPR and much to everyones surprise, the paramedic yelled out that he got a faint pulse. The rushed Mai onto a stetcher and carried her out to them ambulance.

"Can I ride with you guys?" Naru said in a frantic voice. "Are you family?" he replied. "I'm her boyfriend," Naru replied as the friends behind him let out gasps and large smirks. "Ok, hop in, but hurry we have to go now if she's going to have any chance of survival," he replied. With this, Naru rushed into the ambulance.

All the was there, Naru held on to Mai's hand and whipered, "Don't let go Mai. Just don't give in." Mai was quickly admitted to the hospital and put into an ICU unit so they could use defibullators if needed and run multiple tests.

After seven hours in the waiting room, Nau, Bo-chan, Ayako, John, and Masako got new information about Mai's condition. "She is in a coma, for how long she will be in a coma is unknown. When the doctors got to her she was barely breathing and had an extremely weak pulse. Defibullators had to be used twice to get her heart going again. She's now stable and in room 3-C. Her internal organs had little to no nutrients in them and were starting to shut down. She was very lucky," the nurse said as she showed everyone to Mai's room.

They all peered in to see Mai hooked up to all sorts of tubes and wires. Masako, Ayako, and Naru were on the verge of tears seeing her in this state. They all went to Mai's side as if waiting for her to wake up at that exact momment, but it never happend.

Three months passed and Naru still stayed every night in her hospital room. Much progress had been made over that time. She was no longer on life support and was breathing fine. Now all she had to do was wake up... Naru almost never left her side. He was scared of her waking up without him. He had been told by everyone surprisingly to not give up. They all said she was strong and that they weren't going to try to get him away from her side. He was after all, the only visitor she got.

**dun Dun DUN! Will Mai live? Will she die? Who the heck is **_**he **_**and when will he finally some into play? find out next chapter on... Unfortunate Souls! Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am back from the dead! Haha no not really. Please read, enjoy, and rate this chapter! I don't own anything from Ghost Hunt.**

He was after all, the only visitor she got.

Naru woke up holding Mai's hand as usual. He got up, marked another day on the calender, used the restroom, and sat down to start reading his book again. After a few hours of researching and reading, he fell asleep again.

Mai's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurry but she understood she was in a hospital. 'What? I'm alive!?' she thought. As her vision cleared up she started to look around the room. She noticed the calender with big red x's over some of the days. 'It's been three months?! What was I in a coma or something?!' she thought again. 'Probably... You don't just use that kind of power without consaquences.'

She looked aroung even more to see a sleeping Naru. She realized this and sat straight up and jumped on the man. "Wha-" Naru started but then realized who was on him. "M-Mai?!" he yelled. "Mai!" he yelled out again. "Naru! How am I even alive?! I wasn't supposed to survive that! Not that I'm not happy for living but I'm extremely suprised!" she said loudly. "Mai!" he screamed for the third time. "I missed you so much Mai! I knew you would pull through, but how dare you scare me like that!" he screamed.

Just then, a nurse popped her head in after hearing the commotion. "I'll get the doctor at once!" she said happily. Mai and Naru were both crying tears of joy as they hugged one another. Mai looked up into Naru's clean face and kissed him passionately. She pulled back and said, "I love you more than anything in the world Naru." "I love you more than the world itself," he replied as he kissed her again.

The doctor came in and examined her. He said she was fine and stable. With hearing this, Naru called everyone here.

After a few minutes everyone came rushing in to see Mai. "Hey guys! Look! I'm actually alive!" she said with a voice of happiness. "How dare you scare us all like that!" Ayako yelled in. "Welcome back," said Bo-chan. John and Masako were laughing in the background. During all of this, Naru never let go of Mai. He didn't want to let go of her in fear of this all being a dream.

After welcomes backs were given and catching up stories were told, everyone except Naru left to give Mai some rest. After a few hours of talking with Naru, being examined by doctors, and eating, someone new walked into the room. Mai froze. Naru looked at her with concern, then glared at this new figure inside the room.

"O-Oniichan?" Mai said startled.

**Oniichan? Older brother?! Is this new older brother **_**him**_**? I don't know... hehe yes I do. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Number 13's out now guys! We are definatly getting towards the end now. Please read, enjoy, and review! I don't own anything from Ghost Hunt**

"O-Oniichan?" Mai said startled.

"Oniichan?" Naru repeated in confusion. "Hey sis," the voice said calmly. "Hey you, could you give me some alone time with my sister please?" he said. Naru grunted in responce. "It's ok Naru! This is my brother Mike. Naru, Mike. Mike, Naru," Mai said. Naru huffed and left then room, glaring at Mike the whole time.

"Well he's a prick," Mike started. "Hey! That 'prick' is the man I love, you jerk!" Mai said back in protest. "Whatever... We need to talk about the matter at hand," Mike said, his voice now stern. "I know..." Mai responded. "I promised I wouldn't do it. I know that Mike! But... I couldn't just let Gene or Naru take the blame for me! Their very existence was on the line! She could have killed Naru and obliterated Gene's soul!" Mai yelled at the boy.

"Mai, I know there are times when we have to break promises, but this?! You could've died! In fact, the possiblity of you living was so low it was almost out of the question! I have no idea how you survived using that power!" Mike yelled. "Shooting a part of your soul at a ghost yes, will destroy them, but it also could kill you and obliterate your existence Mai! How could you be so stupid?!" Mai laughed in responce. "You do crazy things for the people you love."

'Mai...' thought Naru. He had been listening in on their conversation the whole time. After twenty minutes of talking, yelling, and making up, Mike walked out of the room saying goodbye to Mai with a sweet smile in the process. Naru walked back in highly confused by what was said.

"Mai..." he started. He couldn't find the right words. He didn't know what to say to this girl who risked her very mind, body, and soul to save himself and his brother. "So you heard all that, huh?" she interupted. "Mike and I are ferternal twins. We have a VERY stong pyschic bond between us, maybe even stronger than what you and Gene have. It would take a huge toll on him if I died," she explained.

Naru laughed. "You really are an idiot Mai. That's why I love you." "I love you too Naru," she said with a smile and then leaned in to kiss him.

**That's it for this chapter! The last chapter will be next the Epilogue and then it's done! What should I write a fanfic about next? Please review and thanks for reading!**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue Time! So this is the end huh? I will miss it dearly. What fanfic should I write next? Please read, enjoy, and review! I don't own anything from Ghost Hunt**

"Papa!" called a small raven haired child. "What is it now, Katsuo?" Naru said with a chuckle. He looked at his petite five year old child. "Momma won't let me practice!" the little boy said. "Katsuo, I told you I'm working with your sister on her telepathy. Please be patient and wait your turn," Mai said standing up. "Just because she's my twin sister doesn't make her anymore important than me!" Katsuo yelled in responce. "The same goes for you mister," Mai said laughing slightly.

Katsuo let out a sigh of defeat and walked out of the room. "He may look like you Naru, but he's got my kind of personality," Mai said leaning into a hug from her husband. "Same goes for Atsuko. She looks so much like you but she definatly has my prideful act down," Naru said as he gave Mai a kiss. "Who would've thought?" Mai said laughing.

The couple had been together now for eleven years. After three years of dating, Naru proposed to her at the old schoolhouse building where they had their first case together. Mai accepted as soon as he got on one knee. After that, the two got married, settled down, and had a pair of ferternal twins; a girl named Atsuko, and a boy named Katsuo. Both children had pyschic powers. However, they did not share a single power except for their strong telepathic bond. Atsuko's specialty was clairvoyance and Katsuo's specialty was telekinesis.

After six years, SPR grew into a large company that had multiple sites. They became famous and were even sometimes asked to make appearences on tv and radio with a few newspaper and magazine articles thrown in there. Mai, Naru, Katsuo, and Atsuko were living a happy and comfortable life.

Bo-chan and Ayako eventually started dating after years of denial. They were now married and had two children. As for Masako and John, they had just recently started dating. Masako's personality changed when Mai risked her life for Gene and Naru. She became closer to people and was easily trusted back.

After a few days on Mai being in the hospital, Gene made another appearence in her dreams. He explained that he loved Mai like a sister and wanted her to be happy with Naru so he helped keep her alive while the paramedics were coming. Mai was shocked but very happy. She later convinced him to move on and that even though it would be a while before they met again, he would always be here second oniichan. And they all lived happily ever after.

**Fin.**


End file.
